1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fireplaces, and more particularly to prefabricated or factory built fireplaces.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional prefabricated or factory built fireplaces with dual opening hearths have not been heretofore manufactured. Dual opening hearth fireplaces, of the so called see through design, are known in the art, but are usually built of brick or other construction material at the site. Many problems, especially with ventilation, have been encountered with such fireplaces and while they continue to be built, their performance is often not satisfactory.
Prefabricated, factory built fireplaces are highly desirable from the standpoint of economy of materials and savings in labor. Such fireplaces, usually fabricated of lightweight metal, can be easily transported to the construction site and quickly installed. In order that such fireplaces can provide service to two rooms, there is a need for a prefabricated fireplace with a dual opening hearth.